


The End of Eternity

by RiverNyx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) needs Therapy, Gen, Other, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverNyx/pseuds/RiverNyx
Summary: What would you be if you could be anything?What is a beginning, but an end?
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	The End of Eternity

Who would you be, if you could be anything?

Would you run off into a fictional world? Would you change it? Make it happier? Erase all pain? Or only have a happy ending? Would you keep it exactly as is, trauma and all? And would that still be happier than your current life?

Would you take the place of a character that already exists? Or would you insert yourself as someone new? Would you be the same as you are now? Would you change slightly? Would you change everything? Would you change just your looks? Your personality? Your gender? Your species? Would you change your past? Would you forget who you were before? What memories would you take with you? What new memories would you create to be your past?

If only we could. Live within the dream. Waking up to a world that makes no sense.. well, it’s a terrible tragedy. And, well, I’ve never really liked tragedies. As much as I also love them… I must pretend, at least, for a happy ending. I know suffering, who doesn’t? But suffering for forever is a bit much, even for someone like me. 

Truth to be told.. I’m tired of it. Bits and pieces that I can remember. And I don’t know if I’ve ever been happy. But if I have, I lost it, it’s long gone. And I yearn for it more than one could ever imagine yearning for something that they don’t even remember or know. 

If I woke up in the desert with no water and no memories.. I would still know, the need to drink, the need for water. I would still sense how glorious it would feel. The relief of the pain. The feeling of something more, something comforting, something needed.

And that’s how I feel about love.

And a life/world that makes sense, really.

I miss it. Terribly.


End file.
